Stopping the functions of a complicated timepiece is always problematic, whether this concerns inadvertently stopping the movement, or stopping certain complications, in particular when they are in operation, since restarting often requires adjustment of certain functions, when the drive means are recharged to restart the timepiece.
It is therefore preferable, when there is insufficient energy available to perform certain functions, to stop all or part of these functions, and/or the movement. In particular, the striking functions are energy intensive users, and stopping the striking mechanisms prevents the inadvertent stopping either of a particular striking mechanism which is in operation, or of the performance by the movement of a particular complication comprised in the timepiece.
It is a question of ensuring that each complication is returned to a rest mode prior to being completely stopped. This is the required condition to ensure that the timepiece can subsequently restart properly with respect to all of the functions.
Known mechanisms for checking power reserve do not allow action by estimating power levels according to the power consumption of the complications, and they do not allow the different functions to be stopped in succession, according to their power consumption.
EP Patent Application No 1 760 545 A1 in the name of MONTRES JOURNE SA discloses a timepiece with a barrel common to the movement and the striking mechanism, with a mechanism preventing inadvertent stopping by blocking both the passing and the on demand striking mechanism. This mechanism includes a pivoting cam in desmodromic connection with the barrel arbour and drum, with a pivoting amplitude limited to 360°, forming the power reserve indicator. A coupling lever is located between the racks of the striking mechanism and the strike train, and is controlled by a release lever and a locking mechanism having two positions:                one where the coupling lever can be moved into an uncoupling position when it is released by the release lever;        and the other where it is retained in a coupling position by the locking mechanism.The locking mechanism includes a means for meshing alternatively with the pivoting cam to move it between the two positions thereof.        